


The Fate of the Hero of Twilight

by Topherdoo



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Legend of Zelda References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topherdoo/pseuds/Topherdoo
Summary: After the events of Gananondorf's wrath and Midna destroying the mirror of twilight, Link has disappeared and Zelda tries to find him but has no luck. She also has responsibility of ruling Hyrule after the Twilight Incident. Will the Hero of Twilight be found?





	1. Daybreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda tries to find where link has disappeared to. Also, she meets up with an old friend

Zelda looks at the clock on the wall of her office. 9:30 it reads, 'shit' she thought 'I have been here for over 4 hours.' She looks back down at her desk that is covered in various forms and diplomatic documents. Before she resumed her reading, a knock came from the door “Come in!” She said. The door open and a guard stepped into her office. “I've received the scouting report from the Zora’s Domain.” He said as walked up to her desk. “And?” She replied with a little bit of anticipation in her voice. “No sign of him, my princess.” He said with some in his tone “I’m sorry.” She let out a sigh of frustration and got from her chair. She walked to the side of her office that displayed a map of Hyrule. Zelda grabbed a stamp that was bellow the map and pressed it on the ink pad. “Check the Arbiter’s Sands next and have caution because some of the remnants of Ganon’s forces are there.” Zelda commanded as she pressed the stamp onto the part of the map that read Zora’s Domain. “As you wish, your highness” The guard responded and quickly exited the room and shut the door behind him. Zelda stepped back from the map to see the whole thing. It was spotted in stamp marks. “Where could you have gone Link?” She said with sorrow as she looked at the map. She put her hands behind her back and look down at the stone bricked floor of her office. She closed her eyes and reminisced of that fateful day where the Hero of Twilight had suddenly disappeared.

——————-

Midna stood on the platform of light and faced Zelda and away from the portal back to her realm. She glanced at Link who stood there with a confuse look on his face. She looked at Zelda as her way of saying farewell. Zelda nodded slightly back as her response. Midna turned towards Link with sadness in her eyes. “Link I...” she said as a single tear rolled off her face and in the air guided itself towards the Mirror of Twilight. “See ya later.” Midna said and with that the tear hit the Mirror and began to crack. Link looked at the mirror as it shattered into little pieces. He looked back at Midna as she start turning into particles and seeing them go into the portal till there was nothing left. Link collapsed down to his knees and tilted his head down, his hair covering his eyes. Zelda walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. “Link I’m sorry.” She said solemnly. She knew what he was going through. She knew how he feels towards Midna. Link got up and move Zelda’s hand off his shoulder. He slowly walked over to the pile of mirror shards that were scattered across the sand. He knelt down and picked up one of the shards that was on the ground. It was diamond shaped shard that had some of the twili markings on it and had the triforce symbol in the center. He turned towards the princess and walked towards her. He stopped only just a few feet from where she was standing. “One day...” he said quietly as he clenched the shard in his hand. “Link” she said. He snapped his head with his covered with a pained face and tears rolling down his face. “One day I will bring her back!” He shouted and stormed off from the chamber. Zelda turned to try and grab him but she couldn’t. He had to blow off the steam and also handle his grief in his own way. She watched as he climbed on Epona and rode off from the temple.

That was the last time she saw the Hero of Twilight.

————-  
Zelda looked back at the clock in her office and saw that it was already 11:30 at night. She stood up from her desk and was about to retire from long day when she stopped in her tracks. She felt an presence in the room. She unsheathed her rapier and pointed it in the direction of a mysterious figure. “Show yourself” she commanded to the figure. The figure started to move towards the light and said with a serious tone “Just like I taught you.” It was a woman who had her white hair tied up in a ponytail with only a smaller chunk that hung just above her right eye. She wore some blue wraps that went cover her entire body and in the center of the her chest had a red symbol that looked like an eye that was crying.

“Lady Impa?” Zelda asked as she sheathed her weapon. Impa walked up to Zelda and nodded. “You look tired” Impa responded. Zelda ran up to her and hugged her. Impa smiled and placed her hands on her back to seal the hug. “What are you doing here?’” Zelda said, pulling away from the hug. “I have some news that you need to here.” Impa responded. With that, Zelda sat back down at her desk to listen to what Impa had to say.

“You're doing what?” Zelda said with a surprised tone in her voice. “You heard me.” Impa said, leaning back in her seat. “Since I’m helping with the investigation of Link I thought that it would helped to rebuild the Shekaih Tribe to protect you.” ”I don’t need protection. I already have my royal guard to protect me.” Zelda stated. “You need to improve your security in case another rampaging tyrant decides to take over.” Impa said with a eyebrow raised. Zelda knew she was right. The guards didn’t stand a chance against Zant when he invaded Hyrule Castle. Before she could speak, the door swung open as the same guard from earlier ran into the office. He panted as he stopped in front of Zelda’s desk. “Who’s this?” Impa sneered as she she inspect the guard. “He’s the leader of my reconnaissance crew that searching for Link.” Zelda said “What is it?” The guard pulled out a small leather bag and set it on Zelda’s desk. “You need to see this.” The guard said still trying to recover from the run to the castle. Zelda lifted the flap of the leather bag and gasped at what was in the bag. She pulled out the remains of a olive green tunic. In certain spots it was covered in blood but most of it on the left side. “Where did you find this?”   
Zelda commanded. “We found it near the remains of a dark forces camp.” The guard responded “We believe that the Hero of Twilight is dead.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I just wanted to start making a midlink story because its one of my OTP ships! Hope you guys enjoy it and I am open to feedback.


End file.
